dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lastsonofkrypton
Welcome |- |} |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#FFFFFF; vertical-align:top"| |} |} Image copyright problem with File:Comfort and joy.jpg Lastsonofkrypton, thank you for uploading Comfort and joy.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using a ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the license field of the . If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use license. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Image copyright problem with File:Comfort and joy.jpg Lastsonofkrypton, thank you for uploading '''Comfort and joy.jpg'. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using a ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the license field of the . If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use license. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Swamp Thing It's an alien possibly resembling Swamp Thing, but also possibly resembling a generic green alien. Unless there's a creator statement saying "yeah we put Swamp Thing in there" or something the like, it shouldn't be included. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :On Swamp Thing's wikipedia page, it states Bruce Timm confirmed this was a Swamp Thing omage, he has several more such as in Initiation and on a poster in Wake the Dead. It is defiantly not a generic alien, Swampthingroots.com has confirmation it is indeed Swamp Thing, contact them if you need more evidence, not to be confrontational, but I believe that at least if not the picture, the trivia fun fact should be restored. Two of my friends, Mike Sims and James Deaux host a podcast entitled "world's finest podcast" covering every episode in every show in the DCAU. They put a call out for anyone noticing easter eggs to post them here, as that is where they get their production information. Next Wednesday, they start Justice League season 2, so I have been trying to cram as much background info as possible into the database. So please restore the Swamp Thing tidbit, and just so you know, I'm making a page for my friends podcast that will be written from the real world perspective. :# There is no confirmation by Bruce Timm or any other member of the production on Swamp Thing's wikipedia page. :# Ditto on Swampthingroots. No source. If you want it added, you provide a link to an interview in which Timm or whoever else involved in production states that it is either Swamp Thing or an alien intentionally resembling Swamp Thing. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 16:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC)